Natsu VS Ace (DB)
Natsu VS Ace is the 15th Episode of RedHero14's Death Battle. It features Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail and Portgas D. Ace from One Piece. To see a counter part of the upcomming original One Piece VS Fairy Tail fight, consider Zoro VS Erza. Description Anime's biggest flaming heroes. Which Flaming Anime Fighter would win? Interlude *Wiz: In the beginning, the only thing humanity could think of was Fire! *'Boomstick: Fire can be used for anything as long as it doesn't be used for a weapon!' *Wiz: But these two Anime characters use it for a showdown like Natsu Dragneel, the son of the dragon king! *'Boomstick: And Portgas D. Ace! The Whitebeard Pirate, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!' *Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, amour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Natsu *Wiz: Mythology is known to have many great things, even dragons once reigned supreme over the world. *'Boomstick: They viewed humanity as a food source and hunted them, until a truce was made between both species.' *Wiz: It may sound great, but soon, a civil war broke out between both sides, resulting with a choice some dragons made that they would soon regret. *'Boomstick: What's this, you ask? Well, it's teaching humans magic. Despite these select few being recruited by these dragons, they were slain by their own pupils.' *Wiz: Around the same time, a child by the name of Natsu Dragneel was born. *'Boomstick: But don't get your hopes up. He died a few years later for reasons...unknown. Why is that?' *Wiz: No idea, but it best be worth the wait. Zeref, distraught with the loss of his brother, researched powerful magic related to life and death. *'Boomstick: Luckily, our hero was revived, but he wasn't the same afterwards.' *Wiz: That's because he was revived as a demon, or rather, the strongest of all demons: E.N.D. *'Boomstick: Turns out this demon's sole objective was to kill Zeref, which must've been such a fool-proof idea at the time.' *Wiz: Not to mention Zeref had to live forever. Anyway, after forming and leading the guild Tartaros, along with creating curses, the demon stumbled across the dragon Igneel. *'Boomstick: And his powers and memories were sealed in E.N.D.s own Etherious tomb. With that, Igneel raised Natsu for at least a century.' *Wiz: But on X777- *'Boomstick: What even is that? I didn't know years had been taken over by the Major League Gamers.' *Wiz: No, it just means that digit of the year is unknown... *'Boomstick: Oh, my mistake.' *Wiz: Continuing, on this date, all the dragons suddenly disappeared, which caused the young Dragon Slayer to search for the dragon. *'Boomstick: With no luck, he was eventually found by Makarov Dreyar, the guild master of Fairy Tail and joined said guild.' *Wiz: With this, he honed the teachings that Igneel passed to him and became more efficient with his Dragon Slaying Magic, which specializes in using the most destructive element: fire. *'Boomstick: He has many flashy moves as a result, but the question still remains: why is it that all his fire moves have the title of Fire Dragon?' *Wiz: It could be due to his relationship with Igneel. With the fire, he can breathe fire, just like a normal dragon, imbue it on his fists, cover himself in them or even create temporary wings with them. *'Boomstick: He has even more powerful moves as well, and not just restricted to fire. After eating Larxus' lightning, Natsu gained the ability to use electricity, using it with his fire as well.' *Wiz: In addition, he consumed the dark flames of the greatly named Dark Regulus. This type of fire increases his damage output, but hasn't been used that often. *'Boomstick: His many super attacks include the Crimson Lotus variations, Dragon God's Brilliant Flame and the all so overly hyped Planetary Flames.' *Wiz: Yet this move isn't capable of destroying a planet, despite the naming. *'Boomstick: I should also say that he can eat fire, as long as it isn't his own. Other elements that are consumed can potentially weaken him though, so it's by sheer luck he was capable of gaining more than Fire Dragon Slaying Magic.' *Wiz: Finally, when he's backed against the wall, he is capable of entering a terrifying state known as Dragon Force. *'Boomstick: While he has entered this state via Etherion, he has managed to go into Dragon Force without the use of outer stimuli.' *Wiz: However, he has only used this via the consumption of extremely strong magical flames or a highly dense, yet consumable magical reservoir and even if he does this, it's extremely painful to do. *'Boomstick: And after using it, he'll be left immobile for days.' *Wiz: Over the course of his time in Fairy Tail, he has accomplished many, many feats, such as pummeling the lights out of Larxus, literally, become one of, if not the strongest member of the guild and faced off against powerful guilds. *'Boomstick: One of which was formed by E.N.D. and another having Hades as its leader. Yes, he defeated a god.' *Wiz: However, while he is competent in battle, his intelligence is lacking outside it. *'Boomstick: Like the seven deadly sins!' *Wiz: ...What? *'Boomstick: Let's face it, Natsu's greed and-' *Wiz: Okay, I see your point. Anyway, he also can't eat any element apart from fire. Doing so will damage him severely. Furthermore, he cannot consume his own. *'Boomstick: Finally, while he may be a Dragon Slayer, anything that has an affinity based on killing dragons will do lots of damage on him.' *Wiz: But even with such knock backs, Natsu will always give any battle his all. Ace *Wiz: Portgas. D Ace is one of the members of the whitebeard pirates. Born as Gol D. Ace and nicknamed "Fire Fist Ace" *'Boomstick: But before Ace became a White Beard Pirate. He was adopted by Monkey D. Garp as wished by Roger to him before his birth. Ace was the 2nd division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates and one-time captain of the Spade Pirates and damn did he have a life with that!' *Wiz: Ace's father, the Pirate King Gol D. Roger, was executed while Ace's mother, Portgas D. Rouge, was still pregnant with Ace. She carried him for a full twenty months to protect him from the World Government as they sought to erase every last trace of Roger's blood. A year and three months after the execution, Ace was born in Baterilla in the South Blue. His mother only lived long enough to name him. Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp adopted Ace in secret as a favor to Roger, and Ace was moved to Foosha Village in the East Blue. *'Boomstick: Damn, Ace had a tragic past overall!' *Wiz: Well yes, and since he's the older brother of Monkey D. Luffy, they are! *'Boomstick: Oh ho! Wow!' *Wiz: At the age of 17, Ace set out from Mt. Colubo and began his life as a pirate, becoming captain of the Spade Pirates a year later - as the Spade Pirates' Jolly Roger shows flames, Ace likely consumed the Mera Mera no Mi. *'Boomstick: The Mera Mera no Mi is a Devil Fruit that gives the user pyrokinesis. As Ace had notable fire moves like the Kagero, a stream of fire that is so awesome that he used it on Smoker!' *Wiz: Hiken his one of his most signature moves. It's also called Fire Fist or Fire Fist Ace ofcourse. *'Boomstick: Higan acts the means of staying away in medium range. It's like a game of Finger Gun, except small fireballs come out!' *Wiz: Ace can protect himself with Higan in acts of shielding. It can also burn the opponent who touches it *'Boomstick: But that's not all from Higan, he can also shoot so much freaking fireballs in the sky and fall on the opponent calling it Hibashira.' *Wiz: Ace can create small glowing green small fireflys and use them for an attack to float around the enemy which it is called Hotarubi or known as Firefly Light. *'Boomstick: Damn lets skip the rest cause im almost out of breath!' *Wiz: Right, and finally Ace's most finishing and most powerful move that can finish off the fight is the Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor or known commonly known as Dai Enkai: Entei *'Boomstick: Y'see it acts like Goku's Spirit Bomb except with Fire around it! How cool is that?' *Wiz: Ace can also perform a notable tecnique called the "Haki" *'Boomstick: Stupid name!' *Wiz: Ace possesses Haoshoku Haki, which he initially had no conscious control over. He first demonstrated the ability at 10 years of age, when he knocked the Bluejam Pirates except for Bluejam unconscious after an outburst of rage. *'Boomstick: Haoshoku Haki is a rare form of Haki that cannot be attained through training. Only one in several million people have this ability. Heck even Luffy has this as well!' *Wiz: Ace has a long history. He defeated Luffy in every single fight they were in, both before Luffy got his fruit, and after. Ace is Faster than Gear Two Luffy, who is atleast Mach 441. G2 Luffy is superior to Kalifa, who is able to react to Lightning and was able to keep up with Blackbeard, who could easily catch Gear Two with his Kurozu. *'Boomstick: Just like that, but Ace is not without a few flaws!' *Wiz: Ace cannot swim like other Devil Fruit Users, vulnerable to Seastone, and will be immobilized if more than half of his body, or half, is covered in water. However, he was able to fight Jinbe for 5 days, and Jinbe's fighting style revolves around Water, so he should be accustomed to his fruit's weakness. *'Boomstick: Also the Magu Magu no Mi is superior to the Mera Mera no Mi, as seen as Akainu freaking killed him as Ace protected his brother! He took his life away to save Luffy too!' *Wiz: He often falls asleep alot as he suffers from Narcoleptic. Narcoleptic is a mean of someone falling asleep all the time! *'Boomstick: Ace isn't that bright outside of battle, but is still more intelligent than the simpleminded Luffy, when not fighting.' *Wiz: But with these weaknesses, Ace has more strength in him. He was able to give the Mera Mera no Mi's powers to Sabo as a gift after his death! *'Boomstick: But when you face Ace in a battle! There's a chance that you will be burned too!' Death Battle Ace is seen defeating multiple other characters like Gohan, Jill Valentine and only a few others. Ace crosses his arms looking forward. Ace: Hmm, I actually worked up a sweat! Ace says as he walks off. Suddenly the camera cuts as a fist pounds its palm with fire magic around him. Ace stops and turns around seeing an oncoming Natsu Dragneel charging downwards at him with fire energy. Ace turns around and punches Natsu's knuckle in flaming energy as well. They both bounce off each other. Ace: Just who are you? Natsu: How about you first! You seem to have fire magic like me! But there could be only one! Ace: This guy looks like he has the Mera Mera no Mi on him too! Look! i don't know this magic your talking about! but just remember my words! where there's smoke, there is fire! They both get into their fighting positions Announcer: FIGHT! They both dash to each other as Ace and Natsu punch their fists. Ace teleports behind Natsu punching and doing various kicks behind him. Ace flip kicks Natsu in the air as Ace teleports ontop of Natsu and stomps him down back on the ground. Ace palms down Natsu's face as fire explodes from his fist launching Natsu upwards. Ace spin kicks in flames and uses Shinka: Shiranui through Natsu before dropkicking Natsu back on the ground. Natsu lands on the ground teching it and palms his fists activating his fire magic. Natsu: Let's go! Ace: There he goes mouthing off on me ag-'' Before Ace could finish his sentence, Natsu rushes into Ace using Fire Dragon's Sword Horn and then does a powerful fire uppercut that bursts around him sending Ace up as a Fire Dragon Claw then grabs Ace and slams him downwards. Natsu does a high kick off the ground forwards kicking Ace before throwing that leg down, knocking Ace on the ground. Natsu double axe handles Ace making him bounce off the ground and then thrusts his arm back having fire energy in one hand and lightning on the other and begins to rapidally punch Ace on his body and launches Ace forward. Ace keeps his guard up as Natsu thrusts his arm into a portal having Fire Dragon's Claw out attempting to grab Ace again. Ace grabs the hand and thrusts back then he grabbed Natsu's leg as he was coming at him with an onward kick. ''Natsu: What the? Ace: Couldn't tell im very smart huh? Ace uppercuts Natsu on the head, then uppercuts again afterwards and finishes with another uppercut with flaming energy around it. Natsu is launched back. Ace opens his hands using Hotarubi and launches it forward surrounding Natsu. Natsu looks around and sees it coming towards him as he eats it. Natsu: Oh yeah that tastes good! Ace looked very surprised. Ace: He eats fire! Natsu: Ofcourse i do! Ace shoots out 5 Hotarubi at one time to Natsu. Natsu sees this and eats them up too. Natsu breaths in and blows out fire using Fire Dragon's Roar. Ace sees this happening and dashes forward and jumps over Natsu's fire blast and thrusts his arms back as fire comes out flying towards Natsu punching him in the face. Natsu thrusts his arm into Ace's chest using Lightning Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame. Ace was only effected by the Lightning and not the fire stunning him. Ace slowly falls down feeling electrical shocks around him. Ace tries to get back up slowly, Natsu sees this and tries to finish him off with another Lightning move, but Ace counters with Jujika into Natsu's chest. Ace forms flame pillars around himself. Natsu slowly walks in it without being harmed and punches Ace in the face. Ace loses control of his Flame Pillars. Ace uses Enkai around his body rushing into Natsu. Natsu just looks. Natsu: Hey bud....just so you know...that really won't work on me! Ace: What are you talking about? your attacks seem to not take effect towards me! Natsu: Who cares anyway! Ace points his 2 fingers to Natsu and shoots out 2 fireballs. Natsu sees this and eats them too. Ace: How are you eating fire like that! no one can do that! Natsu: It's something im special with! Natsu uses Fire Dragon's wing at Ace which Ace is knocked back far again. Ace slowly gets back up holdhing his arm. Ace: Okay then....i must use this attack to finish him off! Ace brings his arms in together charging up slowly. Natsu watches and dashes forward. Natsu: What does he think he's doing! Ace concentrates fully and flames appear around his has his arm up absorping power from the sun to make the Dai Enkai: Entei. Natsu stops to see this Natsu: Huh? oh that's not a problem with me then! Natsu has his arms out ready to be hit so he can go into Black Fire Dragon Mode. Ace smirks. Ace: Sayonara you idiot! Ace throws his arm forward announcing the move's name as the Fire sphere hits Natsu with a huge explosion. Ace dashes forward to the smoke to see if Natsu is really dead. Suddenly when the smoked cleared. Natsu was still alive without any effect. Natsu: Ummm i'm sorry what did you do again? Ace: But How?! Natsu: I have no effect to Fire at all! Ace attempts to finish off Natsu again with Hiken, but Natsu finishes off Ace with Exploding Flame Blade of Darkness obliverating Ace's body with Black Fire. All that is seen left was Ace's own hat. Natsu looks at the Hat and picks it up. Natsu: Too Awesome for this! KO! Results *'Boomstick: Down goes the Pirate!' *Wiz: Both Natsu and Ace have shown physical abilities but one was to gain the upperhand. *'Boomstick: Yeah you see both Natsu and Ace are immune to fire, but Natsu simply this whole time absorbed anything Ace could hit him with fire related' *Wiz: Also Natsu can eat only fire in attacks, if he eats another element like Ice, he can be sick! *'Boomstick: Also Ace wasn't bright in the battleground anyway. He's more intelligent but isn't very bright!' *Wiz: Also Natsu has had more than one Fire mode. Fire Lightning Mode, Dragon Fire King Mode and Black Fire Dragon Mode seemed alot effective on Ace. Also by determining Black Fire. Black Fire is superior to normal Fire in which Ace was invunlerable to. *'Boomstick: Looks like Ace "burned" alot until he was dead!' *Wiz: The Winner is Natsu Dragneel Next Time *'Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle!' "I'm really Feeling it!" SHULK FORESEES THE DEATH BATTLE Trivia *Gladly Natsu wasn't even confirmed to fight Baxter again. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:RedHero14's Death Battles Category:'Shonen VS Kodansha' Death Battles